The war is never over for the ones who faught for our freedom!
by R5RossLynchFan23
Summary: Ok so this a a rememberance day fiction. I suck at summarys so Long story short, Austin goes to war in world war 2 and when he comes back ally notices change in him. ( better than sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**_ok so I know people are against the war but its a school project and I want to know what u guys think ( I whet money if I win hehe) also Its something for remembrance day so yeah I hope u like it!"_**

The War Will Never End For The Ones Who Faught For Our Freedom

The day my friend Trish told me she got a letter from her husband Dez, saying that there was a bombing at the headquarters I started to panic. I haven't received one letter from my finance Austin in 2 weeks.

Both Austin and Dez are in the army serving our country during World War 2. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of Austin. After that news I feared the worst had happened.

That day was 4 weeks ago now the ships are docking to bring home the remainder of the bruised, beaten, and tortured souls that have granted us freedom. Even after giving up almost all hope of him coming home I wait anxiously for the line of fighters to form around the town square. I don't really know what I'm feeling at this moment... Frightened,hopeful?, heartbroken? I honestly don't know... All of the above maybe.

As each soldier descends the ship onto the platform my heart sinks into my stomach even more. I remember them getting onto the ship on December 8th 1941 a year and a half ago. He was promised only so long in the army. There were so many then, now there is less than a quarter of them that came home and did not stay to fight.

As they reach the end of the line of soldiers my heart races. I notice Trish's eyes bright up when she sees Dez she starts crying tears of joy. My heart races faster when the last person on the ship comes into few. It's- its AUSTIN!

I start to feel relieved but then worried again after seeing his smile at me not reach his eyes. His facial expressions say he joyful and grateful to be home, but his eyes say another. Just by taking a glimpse of him you can see the fear and pained expression.

Once the home coming ceremony has concluded he rushes towards me and captured me in a bone crushing hug, while whispering "I miss you and I love you's" in my ear. I hug him back with the same amount of force before we head to the town legion for the award ceremony.

Just by the cautious way he walks I know he will never be able to be the same after the life threatening experience he just suffered. He will always have the memories of what he has been through We take a seat at the front along with the other veterans family's. I now notice that the fear and pain expression wasn't just affecting Austin but also all the other soldiers as well.

Soldiers go up to get their badges and discharge agreement letters for the veterans that have been servicing the army for many years. Austin is one of them.

He will no longer be put through the pain and suffering again.

We have a moment of silence for those who have died from this legion. I notice when they say a pacific name Austin seems to stiffen up like a piece of wood. Dallas Green? Why does that name sound so familiar but yet I can't put my finger on it?

The ceremony is over and we are on our way home on the train Austin is starring out the window looking out into the chilly free world. Free of gun shots, screaming civilians, and orphan children so scared they're hyperventilating. He flinches every little movement the train makes and sometimes even moves his head viciously. He even grabs my hand in a death grip.

I can't say I figured he would come home and everything would go back to the way it was before but I never expected him to be this alert. I wish I could help him.

When we got home I was even more worried. He was looking at everything like it would be the last time he would ever see it again, which in his mind he thinks he wont... Out of no where he comes over me and hugs me tight as though he he hasn't seen me in years.

"what was that for?"i asked confused

"i never want to leave you again. While i was there i realized how short life can be and that you should be greatful for everyone and everythimg around you. This boy saved my life beacuse i was protecting his sister and wasn't paying attention to a German soldier that was shooting at me. He grabbed a fallen soldier's sniper riffle and shot the german soldier before he got the chance to shoot at me. He proved to me that one action might end your life. Also that we need to say i love you more so... I love you!" I'm crying by the time he finished his story. I hug him tightly touched by his story i have the sudden erge to find that boy and thank him a million. After all he did save the love of my life's life.

I make a extra special dinner for Austin and I before heading up to bed. Austin falls asleep almost instantly, me on the other hand watch him. I can tell hes having nightmares, the way his face is scrunched up making him look scared half to death, the way he's shaking, and he's-he's crying? I go to grab his arm but he turns around and grips my waist like he'll never let go. I shake him awake careful not to frighten him. He slowly wakes up questionablely...

"are you ok?" I question.

He looks into my eyes knowing he can't lie to me he shakes his head no. "what's wrong... do you want to talk about it?"

"o-ok well I was having a nightmare, well really a flashback, I have a feeling you noticed when i tenced up when the comander said D-Dallas G-Green's name... Well when we were at the headquarters and not out in battle Dez, D-Dallas and I would always talk about you,Trish and Dallas's girlfriend Stacy. There was a bombing at the headquarters and everyone was out in battle...everyone exsept Dallas, I had asked him to get me my canteen i forgot in the tent. I geuss he set a trigger off when he was walking and it set the bomb off. I feel like it was my falt he died. I asked him to go get my canteen. That's also the reason I didn't send any letters the last few weeks I guess I just was upset because it was my fault." He told me the whole story and I was tearing up. You can see it was painful for him to relive that memory.

"Oh Austin it's ok. Just remember he's in a better place and he won't have to go through that for 2 more years... " Dallas was only a newer troop. Austin has been in the army for quite a few years before Dallas had started.

" I know. The thing is they taught me not to get attached to anyone during the war but I just felt like I had to save him. It's sort of like how I feel for you but a little less." Touched by his words I hug him.

We fall asleep within a hour. And I can't help but re-think what I said when he can home.

The war is never over for the ones who fought for our freedom!

thanks for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is not a updated for anything but I just need you to check out my poll on my profile its about my story's and what I will continue and what story's I will but on hold ok so please check it out!


End file.
